Atoq Navarro's mercenaries
Atoq Navarro led a group of highly trained South American mercenaries. They, along with the archaeologist, were hired by Gabriel Roman to serve as security in the search for El Dorado. They were the most common enemies of Nathan Drake in Uncharted: Drake's Fortune during his search for the fabled gold, sent patrolling constantly to eliminate him. History At some point, Gabriel Roman approached Atoq Navarro, an archaeologist with knowledge of El Dorado, in a slum in South America. Roman was aware that his rival, Victor Sullivan, was close to finding the treasure along with his good friend, Nathan Drake. Roman wanted compensation for money Sully owed him. He needed to hire soldiers to help his excavate El Dorado, and one with knowledge of the treasure's history. He chose Atoq Navarro, who had studied the fabled gold and knew much about it. Navarro also led a team of highly trained mercenaries native to his homeland. With a large ocean tanker, countless weapons and vehicles, Roman was sure that these men would be proper for the job. He hired Navarro and his troops to aid in finding El Dorado as well as capturing Sully and Nate. Navarro was made Roman's lieutenant for the mission. Unbeknownst to Roman, Navarro had his own agenda and was not planning on letting him have El Dorado. The mercenaries remained truly loyal to Navarro, only following Roman's orders as long as Navarro saw fit. The established team went to the island where El Dorado was said to be hidden, following Nate and Sully. The treasure hunters soon discovered that many years ago, during the time when both the Spanish and Francis Drake were competing to find El Dorado, the Spaniards had found the treasure before Francis Drake did. It was also revealed to be a solid gold idol rather than a city of gold as once believed by many. The mercenaries and their superiors then followed Nate and Sully further through the island, until the two found a German U-boat, stuck in the Amazon from when the Nazis had gotten involved in searching for El Dorado. Nate went into the sub to investigate, and the mercenaries surrounded the perimeter, quietly listening in on Nate and Sully's radio communications. Nate found that all the Germans inside had been brutally killed by mysterious means, and that there were maps leading to where the Spaniards had moved El Dorado. One map was a Kriegsmarine document, while the other was a missing page from Francis Drake's diary. Nate informed Sully of his findings via radio, but found it odd when Sully got cut off and no longer responded to him. The mercenaries, Roman and Navarro had revealed themselves to Sully and held him at gunpoint while waiting for Nate outside the U-boat. They remained unaware that Nate had accidentally set off an old torpedo on his way out. As Nate swam back in the water and made his way to the surface, the mercenaries surrounded the area and took up defensive positions around the U-boat and jungle. Nate was immediately greeted by Roman and Navarro and taken prisoner upon his arrival back to the surface. Roman explained his situation for wanting El Dorado and asked what Nate had found inside the German ship. Sully informed Nate that they had already heard everything, and advised him to just hand over the map. Nate gave Roman and Navarro the Kriegsmarine map, but kept the diary page hidden. Roman then pulled out his gun and prepared to shoot Nate as a 'reminder' to Sully, but then shoots Sully when he tries to intervene. As Nate attempts to attack Roman and Navarro, a small explosion sounds, damaging the U-boat from the inside. As the entire structure continues to be torn apart from the explosives Nate accidentally set off, scared soldiers frantically ran to try and escape from the sub's roof. The ship then let out an immense blast, knocking back Nate, Roman and Navarro and killing a number of mercenaries in the process. Nate uses this opportunity to escape, leaving behind Sully, who appears to be dead from the gunshot. The mercenaries pursue Nate through the jungle on Navarro's orders. He eventually meets Elena Fisher, a journalist who had followed Nate and Sully to the island after being abandoned by them so she could do a film story on El Dorado. The two manage to hide from the soldiers, who decide to radio ahead for back up. Nate and Elena decide to go together in Sully's seaplane to the island where El Dorado had been moved. Unknown to the two, Sully had survived Roman's gunshot, as Francis Drake's diary had been in his shirt pocket and stopped the bullet. Upon discovering Sully to be alive, Roman and Navarro were convinced by him that he would be invaluable in helping them find the treasure. He planned to work with but secretly mislead them until Nate and Elena showed up to rescue him. The mercenaries used the Kriegsmarine map to locate the island. Along the way, they met Eddy Raja and his pirate gang. Eddy was trying to get revenge on Nate, his longtime rival, and was tirelessly following him while he searched for El Dorado. Roman and Navarro decided to employ Eddy and his pirates to act as reinforcement to capture Nate and secure the island where the treasure was hidden. They promised him a share of El Dorado, and his pirates went ahead of the mercenaries onto the island. They shot down the plane and went after Nate, evetually capturing him. He and Elena soon escaped together and went through an abandoned port city, fighting more mercenaries. At one point, Elena saw the mercenaries by a helicopter of theirs and watched it from a hidden spot, filming with her camera. To Elena's surprise, Roman and Navarro were boarding the helicopter with their troops and Sully. Nate first got wind of the mercernaries' presence when he noticed a helicopter overhead and realized it did not belong to Eddy. Elena later regrouped with him and showed him the scene she had filmed. They were both clueless of how Sully had survived and why he was working with their enemies. They decided to follow them North, and they eventually came to where they were: a monastery. They found Sully inside talking to two guards, who were watching over him as he looked through the log books of the Spaniards to try and decipher the treasure's location. He was boring them and passing the time with stories of his past romances, and was hushed during a story by a guard who said "Will you shut up, old man? You told us that one a dozen times already!" He continued to stall for time by taking a while with the books, most of which he pointed out were "half rotten" and written in Spanish. The second troop noticed Nate and Elena, and a fight began. After defeating all the mercenaries in the library, Nate and Elena reunited with Sully, who revealed how he survived and that he was misleading Navarro's men. The three soon discovered hidden passages beneath the monastery, which Nate began exploration of. He soon came to a tunnel directly below a room of the monastery and listened in on an argument between Roman, Navarro and Eddy. Roman was upset that Eddy was not fulfilling his duties and did not believe his claims that something other than Nate was killing his men. He was certain that the island was cursed, though Roman and Navarro dismissed this as supersticion. Roman then told Eddy to leave the island, as he would not be getting a share of the gold since he failed to catch Nate and secure the island. Eddy left angrily, after which Roman and Navarro discussed their job further. Roman questioned whether Navarro and his men were truly worthy to help him find El Dorado, and Navarro assured him that they would with a little more time. He believed that Sully would be of use. Roman firmly said Sully had no reason to tell the truth, further questioning Navarro's competence and intelligence. Nate then went on exploring the tunnels and eventually came to the area behind the monastery where Roman and Navarro were situated. By that time, the two had been informed that Sully had been rescued and was gone. Roman and Navarro exited the building they were in, Navarro frantically ordering his men to spread out. Nate fought past them after their superiors left and got himself, Elena and Sully safely to the room where Navarro and Roman had been. Nate and Elena went into more underground passages and eventually encountered Eddy and his pirates, who had not left the island, on their way to the treasure vault's location. Eddy was searching for the treasure himself, going against Roman's wishes. Nate and Elena, dealing with the pirates, eventually made it to the treasure vault, Nate noticing strange figures moving about in the distance along the way. They found Francis Drake dead and the treasure gone. Eddy's pirates were all eventually killed, down to Eddy himself and one more guard. They came into the vault, and the three were soon attacked by the creatures that had been following them. Eddy and Nate fought them, Eddy eventually being killed by them. Elena helped Nate escape, and they ran from the monsters together. In an old Nazi facility, where another U-boat was placed, they discovered that the Germans had moved the statue further inland, beneath the monastery. Nate went to activate the generator for an elevator while Elena stayed behind. The mercenaries eventually found their way into the facility, unbeknownst to Nate, and captured Elena. While fighting more mutants and acticating the generator, Nate discovered that the monsters were in fact the Descendants, Germans and Spaniards mutated by the curse of El Dorado. He soon found that Elena was caught, with Roman and Navarro taunting him before leaving. After, Nate heard gunfire and yelling in the distance, signalling that the mercenaries had come in contact with the Descendants and were being killed one by one just like Eddy's pirates. He fought past the soldiers and mutants until making his way back to the surface. He and Sully regroupped at the monastery, Sully being overwhelmed by enemy troops until Nate arrived. They eventually took out all enemies in the church and figured out how to get underground to where the statue was. They found Navarro's men spread out around the chamber where El Dorado was as Roman, Navarro and the captive Elena were in fromt of the idol. Nate and Sully revealed themselves by cocking their weapons, but were stopped by two mercenaries hidden behind them. Roman had them throw away their guns and then went to finally observe El Dorado up close. Navarro told him that the real treasure was inside the idol and encouraged him to open it. This revealed a rotting mummified corpse, the source of the curse Sir Francis mentioned. The mummy's dust was inhaled by Roman, who was then transformed into another Descendant while Navarro and Elena watched, Elena horrified and Navarro pleased. The berserk Roman moved to attack Navarro, who shot him through the head, mocking him. He then ordered his men above in their language to lower the net and rope of their helicopter. He revealed that he had known of El Dorado's true nature all along, plotting to betray the ignorant Roman, and wanted to sell the mutagen to the 'right buyer' for a large fortune. As the statue was lifted out of the chamber on the helicopter, the Descendants entered and began attacking the guards, who were unable to fire much in time as they pounced on them. Nate and Sully used the distraction to knock their captors over and take their guns. Nate then ran after Navarro and Elena as they boarded the helicopter, managing to grab onto the rope as it raised out. Below him, the remaining mercenaries were killed and eaten by the monsters. As the statue and Nate were lifted out of the chamber, a guard on the surface smoking a cigarette turned around and noticed Nate, dropping his cigarette from his mouth. Nate mockingly saluted him, and the guard ran and turned on his radio. He contacted Navarro and informed him that Nate was clinging below the chopper. Javier flew the vessel, one mercenary sat next to Elena with a rifle. Navarro ordered the soldier to eliminate Nate, and he stood up and fired down at him while laughing manically. Elena took this chance to kick him out of the helicopter, sending him falling while screaming. Stray shots from his rifle accidentally hit the pilot, killing him. As the helicopter approached Navarro's tanker, it began to come down. Navarro struggled to gain control of the spinning vessel, but was unable to stop it from violently crashing on the landing pad. Nate himself let go of the net before it crashed, coming down on the other end of the deck. Elena was knocked unconscious in the burning chopper as it rested precariously against the edge of the platform. Navarro exited the vessel, shotgun in hand, and ordered his men to go after and kill Nate. With a gun of his own, Nate came down and met Navarro and his men. He shot down each troop while Navarro shot at him, and each time all of his men fell, Navarro was forced to retreat to the next area of the boat as Nate advanced. As Nate closed in on the front of the tanker, a mercenary wielding a M79 shot and destroyed a pile of wood and cargo above Nate, who barely jumped out of the way before being crushed. He then defeated the last of Navarro's men in a gunfight before facing Navarro himself on the helicopter platform. Nate eventually managed to defeat Navarro, rescue Elena, and sink the helicopter into the ocean, Navarro and El Dorado along with it. Nate, Elena and Sully then all rode off in a smaller boat provided by Sully with treasure stolen from Eddy's dead pirates. One mercenariy named Javier is a playable character is a playable character in Uncharted 2 multiplayer mode once you have purchased the Drakes Fortune DLC pack. He is the chopper pilot who was accidently shot in the head. Two others mercenaries named Blaine and Dutch are available once you reach level 70 and 80. One last mercenary was also available after purchasing the Sidekick Skin Pack named Dillion. He wears aviator sunglasses, has a scar on his chin, and is supposedly the mercenary who was kicked out of Navarro's chopper by Elena. Trivia *A second, more highly trained and equipped group of mercenaries was hired by Zoran Lazarevic and used as Nate's main enemy in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves. *One of the mercenary models from Drake's Fortune, one wearing a bandana, is an available single player skin once you complete the first game. It is also a limited edition multiplayer skin in Among Thieves. *Most mercenaries in UDF use the same model as Eddy's Pirates, with just a few changes. Category:Uncharted Characters Category:Atoq Navarro's Mercenaries Category:Male Characters Category:Nate's Enemies Category:Characters Category:Uncharted Category:Uncharted 2 Multiplayer Skins